throw the stars in the sky
by chandelure
Summary: He didn't fall in love. Really. — Zuko
1. chapter i

**WARNING;; **way too much OC, bad humor, obnoxiously overused idea that isn't even awesome anymore, possible OOC! BEWARRRRE.

**disclaimer;; **you're so mean, suggesting that.

.

throw the stars in the sky

.

The sun beats onto the snow and blinds her — blue eyes the color of the avatar's tattoos blinking — as she tromps toward the shore. The ocean opens up in front of her — her refuge, her salvation, her _kingdom_ — and she smothers a grin.

"I am not supposed to be alive," she whisper-shouts towards the endless waves. "Katara is not supposed to be alive, and I am not supposed to be alive!" A laugh rings, holding for a beat, and then stops. "We are waterbenders!" She whispers, as if it is a secret. "And the Fire Nation _did not find us_."

She turns on her heel, thin strands of water wrapping around her as she walks proudly back to her home.

.

Words echo across the blue expanse of water — "_I am not supposed to be alive!_"

Somewhere on a Fire Nation ship, a pale young man stops in the middle of a firebending stance.

"Uncle? Did you hear that?"

"What, Prince Zuko?" The older man turns toward his nephew. "I heard nothing."

The Prince shakes his head and resumes training, fire engulfing his movements.

.

Ichi is there when Katara and Sokka come back with a boy named Aang. He has blue arrows tattooed on his bald head and his arms, and gray, naive eyes.

She is horribly aware that he is the world's last salvation — a twelve year old who is blissfully unaware.

Katara comes over to her, whispering, "Isn't he wonderful? Look at him — he's an _airbender_."

"Yes," Ichi says bitterly. "I noticed."

Katara looks at her with a question on her lips, but the pale girl had already left.

.

"_How can they not see?_" Ichi hisses, obscenities screaming through her mind. "How can they not see that our only hope is so obviously not —"

She is cut off by the sound of a ship crashing through ice and her natural response — after years and years of training and training and _training_ — is to create a current so strong that the ship is propelled backwards.

It doesn't take long before the tall young man on the deck looks in her direction.

.

Zuko's eye catches on a silhouette, obviously in a bending stance, and orders a few soldiers to go and imprison the person who was opposing the Fire Nation Prince.

He is surprised when they bring back a girl his age — if not a bit younger — with a calm, calm face, with pale skin to rival his, and livid blue eyes.

"Who are you," Zuko begins, his own anger bubbling up, "to go against the prince of the Fire Nation?"

"Who are _you_," the girl mocks, "to ask me such a question before introducing yourself?"

"I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I order you to answer my question."

"Oh, I'm _sorry_, Your Highness. Let me introduce myself. It _is _a courtesy, after all —"

"Get on with it!"

The brunette bows, _still _mocking, "The name is Ichi. I happen to be a waterbender."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. And I'm damn proud of it, too."

"It's not like a lady to be so crass." Zuko taunts.

"Well, that's a shame. I suppose you'll have to put me in a cell now, seeing as I 'went against the holy Fire Nation's Prince,' or whatever."

He rolls his eyes. "I suppose so."

He smirks at her back as she is escorted to her jail cell.

.

A few minutes later, there is a loud exclamation coming from the general direction of the cells.

"What—!"

Somehow, Zuko is not surprised when the girl bursts through the door leading towards her supposed prison. He smirks. She grins wickedly.

"You're at a horrible disadvantage, being in my domain." She drawls, relaxing into bending stance.

His smirk grows wider. "Oh, but the sun is high in the sky — that doesn't help you too much, now does it?" Zuko throws back, ready for anything she'll throw at him.

Water surrounds her, and he knows he'll get a good fight.

.

He makes the first move, sending fireballs towards her. She jumps up onto the railing of the ship, and water drenches him from all sides, quickly freezing. Zuko heats up his hands and melts the ice, before opting for fist to fist action and rushing up to Ichi with clenched fists. She dodges his punches easily, and brings her leg around for a roundhouse kick. He jumps over it and sends fire from his feet. One hits, and she winces momentarily before summoning a water whip and wrapping it around his ankle.

She flicks a wrist, and he is thrown against the railing. She smirks, certain of victory, and turns on her heel.

But —

"_Stupid_. Never turn your back on an enemy unless you're absolutely _positive _you've won." He breathes in her ear.

Sapphire eyes widen, and he knocks her out with one smooth blow.

.

She wakes up, dreary and unsure of her surroundings. The first sight she is aware of is a brooding young man — _Prince Zuko, right? _Her mind registers — and an older, concerned face. She starts at the rich colors of the room, and is confused — why is she not in a cell?

"Ah! She is awake! ...Ichi, is it? I am Prince Zuko's Uncle, Iroh. I apologize for my nephew's behavior earlier. I hope you will join us for some tea."

"Uncle! We didn't agree this! The girl —"

"Ichi, Prince Zuko. Her name is Ichi."

Zuko rolls his eyes and continues, "— fine, _Ichi_ is to be taken to the cells immediately! She went against me and even _fought _me —"

"Zuko."

"— so how could you even _consider _having her for some _tea_!"

"_Zuko_. You _will _have tea with us, and you will _not _argue. Ichi is our esteemed guest." Iroh seems terribly certain of this fact, and Zuko shuts up. "Ichi, this will be your room for a while, and there should be some appropriate dresses for a young lady like you in the wardrobe over there."

"Thank you, ah — how should I address you?"

"Just Iroh will be fine."

"Well, then, thank you, Iroh." There is a pause, and, hesitantly, she adds, "And you too, Prince Zuko."

"You're very welcome. Come, Zuko."

The Prince is not in a good mood as he leaves the room.

.

Ichi stands in front of the wardrobe, rich silks of burgundy and blood red staring her down.

_What is this? _Her mind screams. _Why am I here, compliant and polite, these people who are my damn enemies!_

"Whatever." She grumbles, and grabs a crimson dress with a slight wrap feel to it. But honestly, she pays little attention to the robes she's donning and more attention to the face in her mind.

_His face is so sharp_, she ponders. _And that scar — no, that burn —, I wonder where it came from. He obviously doesn't trust easily. But those eyes _—

Her train of thought is cut off by a few sharp knocks, and Zuko's voice floats in.

_"_Uncle says I'm to escort you. Hurry up."

.

Zuko is _not _happy. Firstly, he has to treat the girl who _attacked him_ as an esteemed _guest_. Secondly, he has to escort said girl to _tea_ because his _Uncle _told him to. Not to mention —

_Wow. _Zuko curses his evil mind for betraying him and thinking something like that._ That damn girl doesn't look that good! Okay, she does, but —_

_Oh, crap. She's glaring. _

"What're you looking at?" She asks, her voice suspicious.

"Nothing." He gulps. "Let's go." He offers his arm, and she looks at is as if it's poisonous. "I'm _trying _to be a gentleman."

"Uh, right." She smiles sheepishly and takes his arm.

.

"Oh, there you are! I was worried the tea was going to go cold!" Iroh chuckles. "You look stunning, Ichi. I do hope my nephew was a good escort?"

"He was a perfectly fine escort. I'm sure I would've been hopelessly lost if it wasn't for him." Ichi smiles.

_Why is she so polite with him? _Zuko wonders.

"Please, sit down." Iroh gestures to the two seats across the table from him.

Zuko nods, and the two sit awkwardly.

"Uh, well —"

"Prince Zuko! It's Zhao!"

.

**a/n;; **Well, this is odd of me. I just decided to write a multi-chaptered Zuko/OC story randomly. Uhm, what?

OH GOD, IS ICHI MARY-SUE? PLEASE SAY NO! PLEASE! Please…?

Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. chapter ii

throw the stars in the sky

**chapter ii **— **lullabies don't work when you're screaming.**

.

(from Ichi;;)

"What?" Zuko shouts angrily, standing up abruptly. I cower next to him, and something shifts in his voice — it quiets down as he repeats the question. "What?"

The man who announced this fact seems to shrink, but answers nevertheless. "Zhao's ship has pulled up next to us. He has requested an audience with you."

Zuko glowers and I have never — in the short time I have known him — seen him so angry. "Zuko," I begin, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to—"

I am cut off by a man in Fire Nation garb walking through the door. "Ah, Prince Zuko." His voice is cocky — obnoxiously so —, and he smirks at my existence, "I was beginning to think I wasn't going to be graced with your presence. That would be _such _a shame." His smirk grows wider as he sees Zuko's furious face. "And who is this _lovely _creature at your side? With those blue eyes, one would think a piece of Water Tribe filth is traveling with you."

Zuko spits out his words. "Zhao. I'd like to introduce you to our _honored _guest, Lady Ichi." I am surprised that he addresses me so, but say nothing. "If we are to talk military tactics, I would be glad to, but Ichi will not join us."

"Oh, I see. Such a fragile thing cannot be exposed to such things, am I right? But I would _love _to be a little more _acquainted_ with this esteemed guest of yours."

Zuko growls. "Uncle, please show Ichi to her room, and return immediately. We will have a council."

I speak up for the first time. "I am not going to—" Zukoshakes his head, and I turn on my heel, Iroh behind me.

The door slams as I stride towards my room. "Ichi," Iroh says behind me. "If you wish, I will leave the door open enough so that you can hear the going ons in there."

I stop, contemplating. "No," I decide. "If Zuko doesn't want me to be there, I will not be there."

I almost miss the smile on Iroh's face as I walk away.

.

(from Zuko;;)

As soon as Ichi is out of the door, I slam my hands down on the table.

_I don't understand why I'm so worried about her. She's merely a prisoner. _

"Spit it out, Zhao. What the hell do you want?" That cocky smile makes its way back onto Zhao's face.

_I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I _—

"Why, Your Highness, I am merely here to check up on you."

I growl. "I am no child. I don't have to be _babysat_."

"That is not Fire Lord Ozai's opinion. And, seeing you with that girl of yours — how much are you paying her?"

"_Ichi is an esteemed guest,_" I hiss. "She has nothing to do with this whole situation of mine. _And I am not paying her_. For anything."

Zhao smirks. "Well, if she isn't yours, per say — how would you mind if I borrow her?"

I explode. "YOU—"

Uncle walks in. "Is there a problem, Prince Zuko?"

Zhao is looking smug. My reaction has obviously amused him. _I will not be a source of amusement_.

"Nothing, Uncle. I was hasty. Now, let us get on to the topic…"

My thoughts are focused during the meeting, but as soon as Zhao boards his own ship and sails away, my mind drift to Ichi.

_Why do I care so much?_

.

(from Ichi;;)

It is around midnight when I wake up. There is the sound of the door opening, and I wonder who it is. "Iroh?" I whisper, bewildered when I see Zuko drop down on the bed, discarding his armor beforehand.

_He must have mistaken my room for his own,_ I realize. _He looks so tired. _

I leave it be, and go back to sleep.

.

(from Zuko;;)

I wake up to a blinding light.

_That's strange, _I think. _I usually have the curtains closed. _

My pillow smells like snow. But — _my pillow isn't brown_. _What is this?_

It is only now that I realize I am _not _in my room, and that my pillow is most definitely _not _a pillow.

"What the—"

This position is not one that would make Zhao believe that there really _isn't _anything going on between Ichi and I. It seems that I had accidentally stumbled into her room last night and laid down on _her _bed.

Somehow we ended up entangled in multiple ways. My face is buried in her loose hair, and my arms are wrapped tightly around her waist. And our legs — well, it's hard to know whether one leg is hers or mine.

My slight exclamation wakes Ichi up. "Hm..?" _She seems comfortable. _She registers our situation. "Uhm. How...uh...interesting." Her face rivals the colors of my robes.

It strikes me that she isn't ugly. At all.

"Good morning, Miss Ichi—" My Uncle bursts into the room, and is — surprisingly — not very flustered. "Ohoho!" He chuckles. "You finally bring a girl on the ship, Zuko—"

I correct him hastily. "_I _imprisoned her. _You _made her part of our ship."

"—Ah, minor detail. But either way, a girl is brought onto the ship and you suddenly develop hormones! I don't think I've seen you this red ever before — not even around Mai!"

Ichi smiles. "Well, however embarrassing this may be, you are quite adorable when you're that color. I assume that this is the only time I'll ever see you look like this."

I scowl. "That, at least, is true."

Iroh laughs, wholeheartedly. "Ah, there you go. All scowls again. No surprise, I must say."

I glower. Uncle seems to get the point, and leaves the room.

"Zuko?" Ichi asks. I glare down at her, and she barely flinches. "Can you let go now?"

_Oh. _"Uh, sure."

.

(from Ichi;;)

I am on deck with Iroh, watching Zuko practice firebending. _It's actually terribly boring, _I think to myself, _to watch someone else practice bending. It's much more thrilling being in battle. _

"Prince Zuko!" Someone shouts. "The Avatar!" This, of course, catches my attention. I fly up from the barrel I am sitting on and watch as Zuko pauses midstance and immediately starts asking questions a mile a minute.

"He's rather talkative when it comes to Aan — er, the Avatar." I remark dryly, cursing myself for the slip up. _It's hardly necessary for them to know I have made contact with Aang. _

Iroh chuckles. "Indeed, young Ichi. Indeed." He doesn't notice my mistake, and for that I am grateful.

"Uncle! Get the soldiers together. The Avatar is flying towards Kyoshi! Ichi, get back to your room. I am not letting you out here. You'll likely try to help the Avatar."

"Oh, how sweet," I comment sarcastically, "you know me _so _well." Zuko takes the time out of his frantic orders to roll his eyes at me, and I smile sweetly.

.

(from Zuko;;)

"I really don't have time for this, Ichi!" I snap at her. "Get below deck _now. _You are my _prisoner_, not some spoiled little child, and you will do as I say if you value your life!"

"Oh, how childish. Resorting to empty threats. I feel there is no need for me to get below deck. It's not like you'd _let _me get away." Ichi taunts.

"They're not empty." I growl, and something in her eyes comes up. Betrayal? Guilt? Is she _sad_? "No matter. If you continue to disobey me, I will not hesitate to kill you. I will reiterate — you are my prisoner." I really don't understand why she looks that way. It's almost as if she thought...as if she thought that we were friends? I have only known her for a few days — how could she think that?

"Fine." She mutters. "If that's how it is, I'll leave now."

"Thank you!" I exclaim, exasperated. I don't watch her go — I have better things to do.

I barely hear the whisper of, "Stupid!" as she leaves, but it's still there.


	3. chapter iii

throw the stars in the sky

**chapter iii **— **betrayal is a word of no meaning to me.**

.

(from Ichi;;)

"Ichi!"

_A voice? Strange, I don't recognize this place..._

"Ichi!"

_The voice is more desperate now. Is it calling for me? No, that can't be it. _

"ICHI!"

_Something's off. What happened? I think I remember, but just barely... oh, yes. There was a noise, and then there was lots and lots of blood. I think _— _wasn't there an ambush? Yeah, there was. I forget the rest. I was so tired. I couldn't think properly. Couldn't bend. _

"Ichi..?"

_Is that...Zuko? _

.

(from Zuko;;)

"I'm so stupid. So, so stupid. Why did I make her go below deck? She had no idea what was happening until that goddamn pirate found her. And she had no water. Idiot!"

_Why do I care? Why am I so desperate for her to wake up? She was — no, is — only a prisoner. What is wrong with me?_

"Zuko. It was not your fault. Ichi will be fine. It is not a bad wound—"

"Then why isn't she waking up?" I hiss. _This could be horrible. This could wind up really, really badly. _

Uncle looks at me with sympathetic eyes. "She'll be fine." I glare at my clenched hands, and don't look up as he leaves the room. "I'm glad, Zuko, that someone has finally gotten through to you."

"What—?" I begin to ask, but he's gone.

I stare at the red stained bandages on Ichi's skin, and it's a horrible contrast. "Why does red look so bad on her now?"

.

(from Ichi;;)

"Why does red look so bad on her now?"

_What do you mean? I ask, inside my head. Who are you talking to? Who are you talking about? Me? No. Besides, why would you care? I'm just a prisoner. You wouldn't hesitate to kill me. What a joke, pretending to be concerned. You wouldn't mind if I died, would you, Prince Zuko? Because I'm just Water Tribe filth. _

_I'm just Water Tribe filth. _

"Ichi. Please wake up. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

_No, you're not. You're not sorry in the slightest. _

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

.

(from Zuko;;)

It becomes a chant — "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." —, and I wonder how she broke down my walls just by bleeding. _I've seen more blood than this. I've caused more blood then this. Why does her blood hurt me so much? _

"No, you're not." Ichi's voice. "Stop lying to me."

And I thought I'd be happy when she woke up. "Why would I be lying?"

She stares at me, and her blue eyes — such a sickening contrast with the red bandages — pierce through me. "Why wouldn't you be? I'm just Water Tribe filth."

"Don't listen to that bastard Zhao! You're not—"

"I'm not what? You know, Zuko, if you disagree with him, you're going against your country." My words catch in my throat. "So, what will you choose? A lowly prisoner you've only known for a few days — or your country, your birthplace, your _home_?"

"Which would you choose?" I mutter.

"What—?"

"Which would you choose? Would you choose to be loyal or to break the rules? Would you choose your own Father over betrayal? Because that's what this is." I'm yelling now. "This is me wanting a family again!"

"What about Iroh? He's your Uncle — he loves you so much. He probably loves you more than—"

"Shut up! You know nothing about me! You're just a stupid prisoner! I don't understand why I care!"

Her eyes make me regret my words. "If I'm so stupid, why do you keep me here? You have authority over your Uncle — you could throw me in a cell without so much as blinking. Besides, you wouldn't care if I started to rot!"

I turn away. "Whatever. Just go to sleep."

"I hate you! You think you can order me around just because I'm your prisoner!"

"I can."

"You're horribly self-centered, and you can't see past your nose! Why ruin the world's last hope for your stupid Father, who was the one who gave you that scar!"

I'm holding her by the neck two seconds later. Her eyes are wide, and somewhere in me, I don't want to hurt her. "Who told you that?" I hiss. "Who told you where I got my scar?"

"I," She's gasping for breath, and I loosen my grip. "I overheard some of the soldiers talking! Lieutenant Jee and Iroh, I think—"

She drops limp to the floor, angry marks on her neck. It feels awful to see her like this — bloody bandages all over her, and the bruises from my hands. _If anyone else had done that to her, _I realize, _I would kill them_.

"Prince Zuko?" It's Uncle. "Are you alright—" he is cut short at the sight of Ichi. "Prince Zuko! Did you..."

"Yes." I say bluntly. "This was all my doing."

"No!" Ichi exclaims, and I am surprised she is able to talk. Still, her voice is choked. "It's my fault! I was rash. I brought up his scar. I don't blame him. This is all my fault!"

I glare at her. "Why are you so self-sacrificing?" I scream at her. "Why are you taking the blame when it's my fault? Why are you so kind to someone who has taken part of _ruining your life_?"

She cocks her head, just a little. "You need a little sunshine in your life. I'm trying to be that sunshine."

"I don't need that! I don't need you to be so goddamn nice!"

"Zuko!" Iroh shouts at me, but I ignore him.

"You don't understand! How could you?"

Ichi looks at me. "My Father was from the Fire Nation. He was a runaway soldier. I knew him for five years of my life, and then one day, he was taken away. The villagers didn't trust him. My Mother looked after me for most of my life, after that. But she committed suicide — she loved my Father that much. After that, Hakoda, the Tribal Chief looked after me. I loved my Father. I loved my Mother. But because he was Fire Nation, he was killed. Because he was Fire Nation, my Mother killed herself. Because of the Fire Nation, my family doesn't even exist anymore."

I am left speechless.

"So maybe I don't understand you, but you don't understand me."

"Zuko," Iroh says, with so much anger that I can't believe it is my Uncle, "go to your room. Get some sleep. I will help Ichi."

I do what he asks.

.

_"Zuko! Zuko, help!" I'm running somewhere. I don't know where _— _no, I do. I'm running towards the voice. _

_"Please! Zuko, where are you?" It's familiar, haunting, singsongy _— _where have I heard that voice before? _

_I see light, and I run faster. When I get there, I am falling through glass. _

_"Zuko!" A girl is being held up by someone, his fingers tight around her neck. My hands fist and I run towards them, when the young man _— _boy? _— _looks my way. _

_I meet my own eyes. _

_He _— _I? _— _drop the girl. It's Ichi. Her eyes are half lidded, and she's breathing heavily. My fingerprints blare on her porcelain skin, and when she looks up at me, her expression is one of unadulterated fear. _

_How did I miss that face before? _

.

I wake up sweating. "Zuko?" A voice asks. "Are you alright?"

It's Ichi. "Why are you here?"

"You were having a bad dream. I heard you screaming, so I came in to help."

I close my eyes. "Why are you so nice to me? One second, you're irrational, sarcastic and angry — then the next, you're trying to help me. I imprisoned you, and yet you seem to care."

I can't see her expression. I'm afraid that if I open my eyes, I'll see that fear again. Then, her voice rings out. "Because you remind me of myself. When my Mother committed suicide, I was angry at everything and everyone. I blamed people. I cussed and I trained like crazy. I didn't acknowledge the wonderful things I had. I ignored all of the people trying to help me. I was just pissed off all the time, and when I wasn't, I was like a time bomb. People started leaving me alone, and I was angry at them for that, even though it wasn't my fault. I think that's how you are right now — but it's only been a few years since you've been exiled. I think that if I try and help, you'll be fine."

"I see."

I feel something featherlight on my temple. "Go to sleep. And soon, I want to hear about you."

I nod absently and drift into a dreamless sleep.


	4. chapter iv

throw the stars in the sky

**chapter vi **— **blink and you won't be able to catch me.**

.

(from Ichi;;)

"Zuko?" I ask, hesitantly. I'm not quite sure how to approach him after last night. "Are you awake?"

There is a loud groan. "Whaddyawant?" Zuko pops up, topknot in place, but his face is one of a toddler.

"Breakfast. Iroh is waiting for us. I'll wait outside." He stares at me blearily, and then seems to actually wake up.

"Oh." I spare a smile for him, and walk out.

A few minutes later, he comes out behind me. "C'mon." He says roughly. I glance at him curiously. _What's up with the attitude? _

I hang back as he walks quickly towards the dining room. "Zuko? Are you—"

"That's none of your concern." My eyebrows furrow, and I reach out to touch his forearm. Just as my hand makes contact, he jerks his arm away. "Don't touch me." He hisses.

I stare at him. "What's the matter, Zuko? You're acting strange—"

"You don't know me," he growls, "So how can you know when I'm acting strangely?" My eyes widen.

"Zuko, I—"

He exhales flames. "Stop pretending like you know me, because you don't! You know _nothing _about me! _You're nothing but a prisoner._"

I take a step back, startled. "Is that what this is about?" I yell. "Even after everything I've tried to do for you, you still don't consider me anything but a prisoner?" I quiet my voice. "I could've escaped long ago. But I haven't even thought about it, because I'm trying to help you!"

_"No one can help me!_" Zuko hollers. "Not even you!"

_"_I," I start to say, then stop. "I think we could've been great friends, if things weren't like this." I turn around and stride towards my room. Outside the door, I ask, "Do you think so too?"

I don't look back at him.

.

"STUPID!" I scream. "YOU STUPID, STUPID FIRE NATION PRINCE! ARGH! I _HATE_ YOU!" I shake my head furiously. "To think that I actually thought you gave a shit about what I do. To _think _that I thought we were _friends_. No, I'm just a prisoner!"

_Am I...crying?_ I bring a hand up to my face. It comes away wet.

"Why am I crying?" I ask air. "Why do I care? His country _ruined my life. _His country ruined all of our lives. He's just another one of them. And besides, he hates me."

"You know, Miss Ichi, I don't know about that."

I start. "Iroh! What are you...?"

He chuckles, deep and long. "Zuko is in a state similar to yours. He happens to be on deck right now, scaring away anyone who comes close to him. You may be a prisoner, but Zuko never said that he hates you."

I stare at him. "Maybe..." I cut myself off. 'Maybes' are dangerous. "Thank you, Iroh."

He smiles, weatherworn and wise, and I think that perhaps he's right.

.

(from Zuko;;)

Ichi approaches me. I glare at her with ferocity I thought no one could stand. She can. "Zuko."

I nod curtly. "Ichi."

She frowns, then shakes her head, brown hair flying everywhere. "Thank you."

"What?" I ask in bewilderment. _Why is she thanking me?_

She smiles widely, tilting her head a bit. "Thank you."

I clench my hands. "_Why are you thanking me_?" I hiss.

"Because," she says simply, "you're trying so hard." She won't stop smiling.

_Stop it stop it stop it stop smiling! _"Stop." Her blue eyes are curious. "Stop being so nice. You have bruises from where I almost killed you last night — I just yelled at you for nothing! So _why are you so nice_?"

"I told you already." She pauses, thinking. "Are you trying to get me to hate you?"

My angry words catch in my throat. _Am I? _

I close my eyes. "I don't know." _It would make sense. I hate her being so nice to me. But...I really don't know. _

She sighs and starts to leave. "I think you should cut your hair." She says over her shoulder. "It makes you look too Fire Nation. You aren't like that."

She throws me a smile and walks away.

"You aren't...like that?" I murmur, confused. "Don't be ridiculous, Ichi. I'm _from _the Fire Nation — I'm the Fire Nation _Prince_, heir to the throne — of course I'm like that."

.

I am practicing my stances when I realize something that makes my insides churn — Ichi's eyes were redrimmed, as if she was crying. "Is that my fault?" I ask no one in particular.

"What was that, Prince Zuko?" Uncle questions.

I shake my head. "Nothing of any concern, Uncle."

He is curious, I can tell, but I will not crack. "Is this about Ichi?" He asks.

I nod, slow and unsure. "Don't worry, Zuko," He says, placing his hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine. We'll all be fine."

I growl. "She's too goddamn _stubborn_! She barely even knows me—_I _barely even know _her_, but..." I trail off. _But I love her? _

"But what, Zuko?" Ichi's voice rings out behind me. "You barely know me but what?"

"I don't know!" I yell, voice tinged with desperation, and I wonder how one girl has reduced me to this.

I turn to Ichi, but she's smiling sadly and I regret it. "I'm sorry." She murmurs, and walk away.

"Ichi!" I exclaim, and — without sparing my Uncle a glance — run after her.

I can only imagine the look on his face — all-knowing and smiling.

.

(from Ichi;;)

The door slams open after me. "Zuko," I acknowledge, "why are you here?"

"It's my ship," he replies somewhat arrogantly, "I can go where I want."

I sigh. "That's not what I mean, and you know it." I mutter. "Why are you _here_, in my room, where I purposely stomped off to?"

He sighs, and for a moment I think he's mocking me. "I don't know." He says. "I just don't know, okay?"

"You came all the way to tell me that?" I ask, my eyebrows furrowing. "That was pointless."

He groans. "You're making this harder than it could be, Ichi."

"What was that? Are you complaining?" I taunt, ready to annoy the crap out of him until he tells me what he really wants to say.

"No." He snaps, and turns on his heel. I rush after him.

"Zuko, I was kidding! Don't worry about it!" I exclaim, trying to catch up to him.

He stops abruptly. "Ever since you came on this ship, I've been more irrational, easier to anger, and not as good at firebending. You're affecting my _life_, my mission—you," He sounds desperate. "you changed me. And I don't understand why I care so much about you. That's why I can't stop hurting you, emotionally and physically." He flinches. "But I'm sorry."

.

(from Zuko;;)

She doesn't say anything, so I repeat myself. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

My hands clench when she still doesn't answer. The silence is overwhelming. Then, "Why are you apologizing?" She asks.

I growl. "Because I've _hurt _you. And there's no excuse for that!"

"But I'm just a prisoner—and you've hurt so many prisoners before me, haven't you? You and your country." She whispers.

I sigh. "Ichi, forget about what I—"

"This isn't about what you said." She says. "This is about all the people you've hurt."

"Ichi—" I start, but cut myself off. "Whatever."

She walks away, and I regret being born as the Fire Nation Prince.


End file.
